Ingnorance Isn't Always Bliss
by Olivia Reed
Summary: SEQUEL of Fear? Love? Definitely and Possibly. Elejah, Klaroline, and Kennett.
1. Chapter 1

If you're reading this, you have a taste for crappy fanfiction. Enjoy (or not)!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm home!" Caroline yelled, voice echoing through the Mikaelson manor. She went to take off her jacket, to feel two hands removing it for her.

After the coat was put on the rack, a gentle kiss was pressed to her neck, and arms wrapped around her waist. "How was your day, love?" Klaus said, head nuzzled into her neck.

"Getting better." She said, wrapping her arms around his.

"Is there a professor I need to kill?" He said, smirk on his face while untangling himself from her, heading toward the kitchen.

Caroline put on a humorously serious face, and feigned a serious tone, "I can kill all by myself, I don't need you mister."

Klaus began chopping vegetables, a slight smile on his face. Caroline sat on a bar stool directly across from Klaus, watching him cook. "You could help." Klaus said, cutting while talking.

"I could, but I rather like this manor. Burning it to the ground would be a shame." Caroline said, earning some chuckles from Klaus.

"What time are Kol and Bonnie coming?" Klaus said, throwing the thinly sliced vegetables in the stir-fry pan.

"Around eight I think." She said. "Where are Finn and Sage?"

"Starting a life somewhere far away from here." Klaus said, genuinely happy for his brother.

"Rebekah and Matt?" Caroline said, watching him cook with interest.

Klaus smirked, "Screwing in every country they can. You're not that one back."

Caroline laughed, and swallowed, smile diminishing slightly, "And Elijah?"

Klaus's whole demeanor dropped, his smile gone, his eyes clouded, face failing to lift an unseen weight thrust upon him, and the mood completely sorrowful and sad.

"Elijah... he's grieving." Klaus said.

"As much as I love Elena, and I still am having trouble with her death," Caroline said, voice almost breaking,"They weren't together that long."

Klaus shook his head, face worn with years of suffering, now faced with his brother's. "His was never like this with anyone else, never. After Katerina, he didn't need a second. With Elena..."

Caroline nodded, sad frown taking residence on her face. Klaus noticed, leaned over the counter, took her face in his hands, and kiss her forehead.

He leaned his forehead on hers, and said in a low whisper, "I don't blame him. If the roles were reversed, I'm not sure I could ever come back."

The bell rang throughout the house, breaking the heavy mood that fell on them. "Bonnie and Kol must be here. I'll get the door, _you_ get the burning food." Caroline said with a smirk.

As she hopped up, Klaus went for the stir-fry. Caroline open the door to Bonnie and Kol, Kol having multiple daises stuck to his hair with a frown.

Caroline stifled a chuckle, and Kol said in a serious, and dealy tone, "Not a word, Forbes. Not. A. _Word."_

They made their way to the small dining table, room for six, Klaus being at the head of the table with Caroline to his right, and Kol to his left. Bonnie always sat next to Kol.

Everyone except Klaus took their normal seats, and Klaus come out with the plates of stir-fry for everyone.

"One normal, human, ex-anchor friendly plate of stir-fry for our little Elphaba." Klaus said, not looking up from the food, eve to place it down. "And three blood soaked plates for us ravenous monsters."

He sat down after placing the plates down, looked up, and burst into laughter. "What the bloody hell is in your hair?" Klaus said, howling with laughter.

Kol was about to retort, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Caroline and Klaus's eyebrow knit, and Bonnie asked, "Are you expecting someone?"

Caroline shook her head, and got up to answer the door. She opened it to reveal a disheveled, and dreary looking Elijah. "Elijah!" She shouted in surprise.

He nodded his head, features still the same sad stone face he had when he heard of Elena's death. "Please, come in!"

Elijah stepped inside, Kol, and Klaus standing with hope that there brother had truly returned home.

His hair was slightly disheveled, but not enough to which if you didn't know him that you would notice. He was deathly pale, and that only showed off the dark bags under his eyes. His tie was lose and his mood drowned the happy atmosphere.

"If I'm interrupting, I can come ba-" He began, only to be interrupted by Bonnie.

"Don't be stupid." Bonnie said, no malice in her voice. "Come have dinner with us."

He sat at the opposite end of Klaus, and Caroline took her seat.

Elijah looked over to Kol, and his sad face brightened slightly, not enough to be happy, but not entirely sad either. "What he devil is in your hair?" He asked, brow knit.

Kol grumbled, "Never eat a witch's candy. You get daisies magically attracted to your hair." The mood brightened a little, and Caroline offered Elijah some food. He replied with that he's not hungry.

"How long has it been since you ate?" Klaus asked, frown marring his face.

Elijah stayed silent, and Klaus sighed. "It may take years for the effects of decimation to affect Originals, but I'm sure it's not a nice beginning feeling."

"I'll eat when she's back with me." Elijah said, absently.

Dinner continued, light banter through out the meal. Kol, and Bonnie left for they're home, promising to be back the next day, especially to Elijah.

Klaus offered Elijah to stay in his room, to which, after brotherly arguing, Elijah accepted.

As Klaus and Caroline left for bed, Caroline hugged him, and whispered, "I miss her too."

Elijah remained a stone statue, until she discontinued their hug. Elijah went to his room, and prepared for bed. He laid in bed, and whispered to a dark, and empty rom," Goodnight Elena."

_"Goodnight Elijah."_ Ghost ELena murmured, laying inches from his, and falling into sleep with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anyone still following this story? No? That not.

Light Scandal parallels, if it's killing some of you.

I also need a beta reader, if some of you couldn't tell, I SUCK at spelling. I have the words and thoughts, but they're like a river, too fast to catch all of it. Check my profile if you're interested.

On there, a requirement is three or more fandoms in bold on my page, BUT I'll wave it because whoever is reading this is dedicated enough to follow this story.

I like dedication.

Review to continue, PM to beta, and thanks for your patience.

-CB


	2. Chapter 2

I have had so many things going on that I've abandoned for a while. I went to another school mid-year, and I have to go for nine hours a day, practice for at least 2 hours after that, and when I finish my homework it's about four in the morning. I got Friday off with no homework, and I quickly wanted to type out a chapter for this story. It's rushed so sorry for it's crappiness. If you guys review, just saying your still reading this, I'll continue typing chapters a lot more frequently.

Thanks for you patience.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline walked through the door, a worried look on her took immediate notice. "What's wrong Caroline?" Elijah said, slightly worried himself.

"I can't find Jesse, and I think Maxfield is behind it." Caroline said, walking past Ghost Elena, who was shouting, but fell on deaf ears, _"Yes! Trust your instincts Care!"._

"Do you have any proof?" Elijah asked, curiosity peaked.

"No, but I just... _feel_ it." She said, eyebrows knit.

_"So do I." _Elena said, walking out the door to do some investigating.

"There are reasons for your instincts, trust them." Elijah said, using a serious tone.

Caroline sighed, and fell face first on the couch.

Unknown to Caroline, Elijah went to go investigate Caroline's feeling.

xxxxx

"Hello." Elijah said from the doorway, surprising Maxfield and Elena.

Maxfield stood wearily, "What do you want?"

"Answers." Elijah said, and in an instant had Maxfield strapped to the chair.

*le torture scene about secrets and lies*

"You work in the Augustine society. She was right to have bad instincts about you." Elijah said. "What else are you up to?"

Maxfield broke through the cuffs and hit the button near the wall. Atomized vervain srouted down from the ceiling, and took down a weaked, hungry Elijah.

As he feel asleep, he thought he saw Elena's face hovering over his own, pleading him to not fall asleep. He tried, but was pulled into the darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review and say if you're still here, and I'll know to continue this.

Have a great day.

-CB


End file.
